Microanalytical technology, defined as the use of microfabrication processes to create functions in a miniature, continuous format, has recently been recognized as having the potential to revolutionize the way chemical measurements are done. Currently, the focus is on reduction-to-practice of this conceptual technology.
Conceptually, analytical technologies can be categorized into at least two major areas: dynamic or temporal and static or spatial. One means by which the distinction between these two analytical technologies is to consider them in the context of data display. For dynamic or temporal data representation, the data is plotted as time on the abscissa and response on the ordinate. In the case of static or spatial representation, the data is plotted as position versus response.
Generally, samples that can be processed in a manner amenable to static or spacial representation are more amenable to high-throughput than data that must be considered in a dynamic or temporal representation. An example of this concept in the miniaturization technology format, by which the distinction between processing of spacial and temporal data can be illustrated, is the distinction between array technology and capillary electrophoresis (CE) chip technology. Microarray technology, an example of spatial analysis, has been proposed for simultaneous processing of thousands of samples. By contrast, CE chip technology, described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,413 to Kaltenbach et al., processes samples individually and sequentially.
Challenges for microanalysis devices include not only achieving the miniaturization of the analysis device with the concomitant reduction in footprint of attendant hardware, but also imparting greater simplicity to the end user. The concept alternately referred to as "lab-on-a-chip," "microlab" or "micro-total analysis system" has been proposed as a solution to these challenges. In the "lab-on-a-chip" configuration, the objective is to analyze a component or components in a complex matrix. The user delivers an unprocessed sample to the device, actuates the devices and is provided with the desired analysis. All complex sample preparation steps that would otherwise be performed "at-bench" before the sample analysis is performed are done automatically "on-chip" and in continuum with the analysis. An example of this approach has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,410 to Swedberg et al.
To date, the various examples of an integrated lab-on-a-chip have been sequential, single throughput devices. It is the object of this invention to combine the advantages of high throughput with the advantages of fully automated sample-in-sample-out processing. The invention involves integrating a plurality of devices, each device having a plurality of sample chambers that provide specific sample preparation and/or separation/detection function or functions. When integrated, these devices provide a variety of complex functions for many samples in parallel. The devices may be processed separately or they may be integrated at transfer step to provide parallel sample processing.